


My Little Slut

by Where_did_i_ask



Category: your mum - Fandom
Genre: BSDM, Daddy Kink, Degradation, M/M, Smut, Stripper AU, also techno is there, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_did_i_ask/pseuds/Where_did_i_ask
Summary: Wilbur gets dragged along to a strip club.He is hating it until he sees a certain blonde haired boy.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	My Little Slut

**Author's Note:**

> HEY
> 
> this is my first time writing smut AHA
> 
> Lol send hate idk <3
> 
> Also
> 
> TUBBO JUST FUCKING EXILED TOMMY WTF SKDJDJFHKDDJ
> 
> anyways  
> Have a great read AHAHAHAH

It was a Saturday evening roughly 10pm.

In the living room techno and Wilbur were having an argument on where they were going tonight.

“I think just going to a take out would be fine.” Wilbur was trying to say but techno didn’t really listen.

“I think going to a strip club would be FUN. You could loosen up a bit and maybe meet someone you know.”

Wilbur huffed “Fine but I’m just going to stay at the bar.”

Techno smiled as they got ready to leave.

-

They arrived at the club it was dark out so the lights on the club were the only ones around.

They entered and a beam of light hit there faces.

The club had 4 poles on the side and one on the main stage. To the left of the club was a bunch of doors that had different numbers on them. A sign that said “Private rooms” hung above them. To the right of the club was a bunch of seating and tables.

“I’m going to go off on my own if your just going to stay at the bar.” And with that techno left and mixed in to the crowd of people.

Wilbur only had to walk a little til he found the bar. Unfortunately there was not room for him to sit so he just ordered a drink and sat on a nearby chair that was relatively close to the stage.

Right now there was a girl on the stage doing some twirls whilst others cheered.

-

A couple of minutes had passed and the girl that was on the stage starting to leave.

A lot of people started to crowd around the stage so Wilbur assumed there was someone that was really good at dancing about to come on stage.

And oh boy was he right.

As that thought crossed his mind a tall-ish boy with blonde hair and blue eyes entered the stage. He was wearing high boots with red shorts, fishnets and a white crop top.

Wilbur couldn’t stop staring at him. He was so perfect. The way he walked, his eyes shining in the dim light and his lips, his beautiful pink lips were amazing.

He must have zoned out for a little because the boy had already started dancing. Even his movement was perfect his body moving against the metal poll.

Many bills where being thrown at him until he stopped and stood there scanning the room until his eyes met Wilbur’s. 

He smiled at the man picked up his money and left the stage. Cheers where still heard in the club as he strutted of the stage.

A few moments later a women came up to Wilbur.

“Hello sir, someone wants you in room 7 over there.” 

Wilbur assumed she meant the private rooms so he walked over the club to them and found the door that had 7 on it.

He entered the room and the first thing he saw was the boy that was on the stage.

“Hello” he finally spoke up.

“Hey” the boy replied  
“I saw you looking at me when I was on stage and thought I had grabbed your attention.”

“Yeah you did.” 

“I’m Tommy by the way.”

“I’m Wilbur” 

“What you doing here Wilbur?” Tommy asked him

“I was dragged along by a friend”

Tommy was too busy staring at the man in front of him.

He had brown curly hair with brown eyes. He was taller than him by a little. He was wearing black trousers and a white button up that was untucked with the top two buttons undone.

Without thinking Tommy placed his lips onto Wils.  
The older pushed into the kiss enjoying it a lot.  
Finally the taller pulled away as the younger whispered into his ear. 

“Want me to give you a pretty show for you.”

The older nodded quickly and sat on the sofa that was in front of a mini poll.

The boy climbed onto the poll and started spinning on it as the cold metal rubbed against his crotch.

A few turns and twist later he stopped and made his way back to the sofa where Wilbur sat.

Without warning he straddled the older and started grinding against his crotch as he kissed him.

Wilbur leant against the others ear “Your such a fucking slut for me baby.” Tommy whimpered at the pet name.

Wilbur grabbed the other and laid him on the sofa.  
The bulge in the shorts of the younger grew.

“Already hard and I haven’t even touched you yet you little slut. But your mine though.”

He removed the others clothing and started to pump his cock. Not long after the boy started moaning his climax getting closer. As he was about to cum the older let go and removed his own clothing. 

“Open your mouth baby.”

He obeyed and three fingers entered his mouth. He sucked on them until they left. It was a short moment before a finger entered his hole. He gasped loudly as a second entered. Long digits pumping him as he loudly whimpered and moaned for the older.

“Your so fucking hot slut.” The older said. As he said that a third finger entered the bottom. The man above him grabbed a small bottle from his bag and applied the line to his cock.

Slowly he entered the younger.  
“Oh fuck yes daddy.” Tommy said without realising what he actually said. Wilbur stopped moving he leant over and whispered into Tommy’s ear  
“Call me that again my little boy.”

He had now fully entered the smaller and he hips started thrusting in quite quickly.  
“Oh f-fuck daddy.” 

“Yes my little slut your so fucking right for me FUCK.” 

“Yes your so big daddy I love it.” Tommy whimpered. Wilbur could have cummed right there.

“Say your my little slut baby.”

“I-I’m your little slut FUCK.” White string started exiting the boys cock as his climax started coming to an end.

The older thrusted once more until he came inside the boy. “FUCK your so good baby.”

Pants filled the room as the top laid on the smaller.  
He got upped and got dressed and then helped the smaller as he needed it. 

“That was good thank you.”

“Yeah maybe I should come here more often.”

“Yeah you should. Erm I should probably get going the boss is probably wondering where I am.” He smiled.

“Wait!” Wilbur pulled out his phone and gave it to the boy.

“Have my number you’ll probably need it.”  
The boy wrote down his number into his phone and then left out the door.

Wilbur needed a moment to think about what just happened. Shortly he left to and went to go and find techno.

He found him at the bar with a drink.

“Come on buddy it’s time to go.”

He dragged him out of the club into the car and went back home.

lol this is the end


End file.
